Hermione's Response to Snape's To Do List
by harmswife
Summary: Read Rickmanlover24601 fic Snape's To Do List for this to make sense. It is Hermione's POV on that story!
1. Inspire Terror

**A/N: To those who haven't read Rickmanlover's story, Snape's To Do List, this won't make sense. This is all Hermione's POV of her story. So, go read it before you read this, or match the chapters as you read. I thank her for the beta, and the permission to write this! You are awesome!**

**Hermione Part One: Inspire Terror**

I have watched him every day. I never seen him smile. He seems to thrive on terrifiying the students.

Does he let anyone in? Is there anyone he trusts? Or even confides in?

He is rude, and short tempered. His manners are horrible. I only see him ever wearing those robes. He has perfected the way to have them billow behind him.

I swear, than I would think he enjoys it! Men!


	2. Command Respect

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday like promised. Life is crazy! Enjoy!**

**Hermione Part Two:**

I try to stop the name calling, the disrespect. No one, not even Harry, will say anything to his face, only behind his back and under their breath.

But, he takes it out on us. I know he hears.

He tries to hide it, but sometimes I see his eyes light up as he watches us file into classroom.

He commands respect by terrorizing students.


	3. Praise Malfoy

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews I have been getting from here. This one is for stashthesocks, for finally finding me. If you want some good S/H fics to read, try her stuff. It is great. And now...**

**Hermione Part Three:**

I watch him sneer and jest at Harry's cauldron. I roll my eyes - if only Harry and Ron would actually pay attention to Potions and not talk about Quidditch, then they wouldn't get yelled at. Unfortunately, I will have to listen to them grumble about it later on tonight in the Common Room.

He rubs his temples, obviously trying to ward off a headache. Why does he keep teaching if he hates it so much?

I really have to bite my tongue when he tells us that Malfoy's potion is made correctly. His potion is not the right color. Close, but still too pale. But I dare not say anything. I can't afford to have him take house points off. Besides, it would do no good.


	4. Petrify Longbottom

**A/N: This one is for Sylvia Snape. Thank you for the encouragement and wonderful reviews. Sorry everyone for not posting everyday like I said I would, but things get crazy. I have the story written completely, so don't worry about me not finishing or not posting. Mahalo!**

**Hermione Part Four:**

I hear Professor Snape whispering to someone nearby, but I can't hear what he's saying. Then I hear a thud and turn around. "Neville!"

I kneel by his still prone form, and shake him. He isn't responding. I look up and glare at the retreating form of Professor Snape. Why does he have to be so cruel to Neville? Day in and day out, Neville tries his hardest at Potions, but never seems to get it. I only hope that Professor Snape doesn't hear me whispering instructions to him all the time. I don't care how many house points he takes from me, I am not going to let him terrorize Neville into failing Potions!

"Neville, wake up." I shake him harder. Then it hits me. I run to the shelves and grab the jar of ammonium carbonate, and uncap it as I wave it under his nose. He comes to almost immediately. "Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfry." I cap the jar and hand it to Ron to replace. I just glare at the Professor, who is watching me with his usual mask. I grab our bags and walk with Neville out of the dungeons.


	5. Mark Assignments

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to post last night. Things at the barracks got crazy. I swear males should not be allowed to drink, especially male Marines!!! Why do they all feel the need to get drunk and get stupid and have the dang MP's called all the time? rolls eyes Anyways, Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone, especially all those who are Irish. This chapter goes out to LadySnape!**

**Hermione Part Five:**

I read over the two scrolls of Potions homework again, making corrections and adding more. This is one essay that Ron and Harry will not be copying.

Sometimes I wonder why I bother with my essays. Of every essay I have turned it, the highest grade I have recieved is an Acceptable. But I will not give up. Some day I will get an E or an O on one of my essays.

At least my assignments come back less red than others. He must go through a jar of red ink a week! I think he is the sole person who keeps the red ink companies in business.


	6. Accept Sweets

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, I am stationed in Hawaii, so when I post it is usually mid/late night for me, and early morning for those on the east coast. This chapter goes out to SeverusSnapePotionsMaster13. **

**Hermione Part Six:**

I was making my rounds, keeping the first years clear of the hallways when I saw his familiar form billowing down the hall, heading to the stone gargoyle, probably going to speak with the headmaster.

I wonder if he takes the Lemon Drops the Headmaster is invariably going to offer. He doesn't seem the kind of man who likes Lemon Drops, let alone any sweets. That makes me wonder, what does Professor Snape like? I have never seen him even go into Zonko's when he is chaperoning our Hogsmead trips.

What I wouldn't give for Harry's Invisibility Cloak right now. But, that probably wouldn't work, Professor Dumbledore can see through it.


	7. Listen Dutifully

**Hermione Part Seven**

I found two Hufflepuff students out past curfew. I am now pretending to listen as they make excuses as to why they are out. I fight to keep from rolling my eyes at their lame attempts. Something about trying to see the planets all line up from the top of the Astronomy Tower. They said our 'beloved' Divination teacher said it would be a perfectly clear night to see it.

I take ten house points from them each, and watch as they hasten to the common room. I turn to walk to the Tower, convinced I will find more students up there. I was right. In all, I took ten more points Hufflepuff, thirty from Slytherin, and ten from Ravenclaw. Once everyone had left, I decided to enjoy the cloudy night, and watch the moon play peek-a-boo with the clouds.

**A/N: This chapter goes out to mwth06 for the reviews at every chapter. I couldn't help but poke fun at Professor Trelawney. I can't stand her in books or in movies. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!!**


	8. Fake Loyalty

**A/N: There will be no new chapter tomorrow. I have barracks duty. For those who don't know Marine lingo, that means I have to spend 24 hours on post (yes, I get to sleep when my assisted duty has relieved me for a while at night) and I won't be able to access the computer, listen to music, or even read a book! So, please forgive me for being able to post tomorrow. If you hate it, call my chain of command to complain! LOL (Not really, that would be serious trouble for me) Enjoy!!**

**Hermione Part Eight**

I had been standing by the wall looking in the distance at the lights twinkling in Hogsmeade, when I noticed someone moving across the lawn towards the gate. Whoever it was suddenly stopped, and turned to look up, as if they realized they were being watched. When they were fully turned to me, I was shocked to see Professor Snape! He looked right at me and pulled his robes tighter as he turned away, putting something on his face. It was then I realized that he had been summoned by Lord Voldemort, and was going to pledge his loyalty. I watched until he disapperated on the other side of the gate.

It was a like a heavy weight in my heart and it hit me once again how much he really goes through. His true allegiance could be discovered any night. Yet, he has no choice. He has to go every time, to save himself and others. The silent hero- my silent hero.


	9. Bathe Self

**A/N: I got lucky today, which means you gals got lucky! One of the guys in my group was late to formation today, and as punishment, they made him stand my duty today! So, you get a chapter tonight, and that means the next one is the one everyone is waiting on... Shag Hermione! That comes tomorrow!!! Enjoy the bath!**

**Hermione Part Nine**

I finished my rounds, and headed to the Head Girl's bathroom. Sighing, I climbed in the warm water, and completely submerged myself. I hoped the water would wash away the images that my overactive imagination had produced after seeing Professor Snape disappear. There must be so much in his life he wishes he could forget. I know I wish I could help him make them disappear too.

I hadn't lived with the war as long as he had, but it needed to end soon. The children need to be children again, not grow up as fast as they are having too. Realizing the bath wasn't helping, I got up, preformed the necessary charms to dry off, and left the bathroom.

A/N: Anyone got time to beta another story I am working on? I have already posted chapter one: Death of a Death Eater. I decided to write more, and I need a beta! If anyone would be willing, please let me know! I will offer fresh baked cookies!


	10. Shag Hermione

**A/N: drum roll The chapter everyone wants... strangely enough is not my favorite chapter of the story. Second best, but not first. The next chapter gets that honor. So, without further ado...**

**Hermione Part Ten**

I was reading in bed when there was a gentle knock on my outer door. I called for whoever it is to enter, hoping it would who I thought it might be. I smiled when Severus enters the room.

I set the book on the nightstand near me, and beckoned him to me.

"I know you saw me leave earlier. I just wanted you to know I made it back in one piece." I was glad he came to let me know, and I told him as much. He knows I worry about him when he leaves for his meetings. He never talks about what goes on at them, and I never pry. If he wants to tell me, then he knows he can. I reach for him, like I do every time he comes to me after being summoned.

I think I am the only one who he lets care about him, the only one who can physically touch him, especially in a way that a woman wants to touch the man she loves.

Yes, I love him, my secret lover.


	11. Attempt Sleep

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been here. My little sis came to visit me and the hotel was suppose to have internet, but you would not believe the prices for a single day. So, I snuck back to my room just to post this for ya'll! Like I said last chapter, this is my favorite chapter, and I think my shortest. Let me know what ya'll think! This chapter better than last??**

**Hermione Part Eleven**

I lay in his arms afterwards, not wanting to let go. I wish he could stay the night, but we both know it is not possible. If something happened, I might be needed.

But at least he always waits until I am asleep before he leaves. I am glad I never have to watch him leave. Honestly, I don't think I could. I lay snuggled in his arms, with my head on his chest. The steady beating of his heart is lulling, but I am fighting the temptation. The longer I hold off, the longer he stays.

Finally, sleep will not be put off any longer, and I fall asleep holding him.


	12. Get Up

**A/N: OK, so my sister finally left here and I am back in my room now. Sorry for the interuption. Two more chapters left. I have started a new story, just so ya'll know. Still working on it and need to get it beta read, but hopefully it should be out soon. Without further ado...**

**Hermione Part Twelve**

The sun coming through my window wakes me about thirty minutes before my alarm. I automatically roll over into the area of the mattress he was laying on the night before. I bury my face in his pillow and take a deep sniff. It smells of him, all clean and slightly like his potions. I just lay there, his pillow in my arms, pretending he was there with me. One night...one night he will stay the night. Maybe I will invite him to stay with me once I have graduated.

I smile at the thought...soon, it will be soon. I vow to myself that one day soon I will wake up in his arms.

I finally stop dreaming and decide to rise and meet the day, clinging to the hope that one day soon I won't have to rise alone.


	13. Repeat Above

**A/N: This is the end, my patient and loyal readers. Thanks for all the great comments and reviews. I have started a new story, but I need a beta reader, if anyone is interested, please let me know!! Here it the final chapter!**

**Hermione Part Thirteen**

I sit down in the Great Hall, and within minutes I am not alone. Ron takes the seat across from me, and Harry next to me. I love eating here at Hogwarts, but one day I hope Ron learns to talk without food crammed in his mouth. I make a face as he stuffs more food in there than I thought possible, and then tries to say something to Harry.

My first class...Charms. I grab my bag and head out of the Hall, telling Harry and Ron I will catch them later. I want to look something up in the library really quickly before class. I see several Hufflepuffs looking scared, and slowly making their way to the dungeons. I hide a smile.

He loves scaring the students.


End file.
